Let me hear you whisper
by DarrensCrepslysBitch
Summary: Kurt, being Mute, transferes to a public school, where his assigned translator is the cold, and heartless Blaine Anderson. What will happen when Kurt begins to fall for him? Cold!Blaine Mute!Kurt rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I COULD NOT GET THE MUTE!KURT OUT OF MY MIND! I know I did a poll. Blind Kurt or Mute Kurt, and you guys (respectfully) chose Blind, but I gotta do it. I currently have three stories going. But I won't abandon any of them i swear. This is still a Badboy!blaine fic so... deal. **

**Disclaime.- I should just put this fucking disclaimer in the title so I don't have to Re-type it out every god damn time i make a new chapter. **

* * *

**"**Hummel... Hummel... Hummel...hhmmmmm hummel... hummel.." I just wanted to scream. Just full out shout an ongoing string of profanities at this idiot. My dad sat beside me, signing me information. I could tell that it bothered my new principle somewhat that he didn't know what my father was saying to me. I half paid attention to My dads sloppy signing, while the short indian man continued to look for my transfer papers. Ugh this was torture. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to send a Mute kid to a public school anyway. None of the people will be able to understand me. I won't be able to talk to anyone without writing them an essay.

"Ah! Kurtis Hummel! Right here!" The short Indian man pulled out a packet out of his messy file cabinet, and dropped on its desk with a thump. "Mr hummel. You are in luck. We happen to have a student here who have past experience in dealing with mute people. He young brother was a Mute, and knows a large amount of ASL. So until we can get you a professional translator, you will be assigned the same classes as him. He will translate to your teatures, and peers for you." This was great news. Someone I could talk too. Someone who could understand me. I smiled a big smile, and signed quickly to my dad.

_This is so exciting! _My dad nodded, but the indian principle looked uncertain.

"What?" my dad asked before I could write it down. Figgins, the principles name, sighed. "There may be one problem." My dad seemed interested in this, and leaned foreword a little further.

"He is a bit of a..." Figgins eyes darted to Kurt. "Hard to get along with." He finished. My dad nodded. I knew that my dad may have had a problem with this. What if this boy was homophobic? Would the same thing re happen at this shady run down high school that it did at Dalton? Would I lose more then just my voice this time?

"We can meet him." My dad said. No. Everyone was doing everything to me. They thought that just because I couldn't talk i was handicapped. Well... I wasn't. Before I could precess my request to my dad. My hands were flying in the only form of cumminicaiton I knew. ASL. Figgins looked _confused,_ and my dads head whipped toward me to read what I was saying.

"What does he want?" He asked my dad. My dad began talking. "He wants to talk to the potential translator alone. and decide for himself weather or not he wants to rely on this boy for however long he has to while you bring in a professional translator." Figgins nodded, and reached over to the mic on his desk.

"Will Blaine Anderson, please report to the office. Will Blaine Anderson Please report to the office."

* * *

I waited in a class like room that was connected to another room. that the principle, and my father were sitting in waiting for the boy. The translator. I wanted to talk to him alone. I huffed a breath, and gently patted my hair down, before letting my bag on the ground. I watched at the door opened, and a boy in skin tight black jeans, black converse, a a grey button up shirt, and a cardigan over it walk into the office. He turned to Figgins with a questionable look on his face. and a scowl A scowl was there too. My dad extened his hand for Blaine to shake, but the boy just looked at it, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Figgins was talking again, and The blaine boy scuffed. Burt sighed in relief, and motioned back to me, and suddenly the boys eyes were on me. I felt warm heat rising into my cheeks, and i friend to shrink into my chair. God. He was hot. The boy nodded and began walking toward me.

_hello, _I signed. _I'm Kurt. _I didn't bother to try and shake his hand. Afraid he would reject me like he did my father.

"I know. Kurt. Mute. What do you want from me?" He said. He was cold. He was mean. He had no expression other than boredom. I tried to smile but it felt so forced I just stopped. My hands began to move as i signed out my request.

_I need a translator, and I was wondering if you would help me? _Blaine looked... Cold... Mean... Distant. I was actually.. Scared. of this boy. The boy, Blaine, looked at me.

"Whats in it for me?" He asked. I paused. What was in it for him? Do we pay him? Do I preform some kind of chore for him? Do I do his homework? I began to sign. Before he stopped me.

"I think you should find someone else." Oh god. Panic set into me. There were probably no other people in the school that knew ASL. I wanted to yell stop! To tell him off, but right now I needed this boy. I needed him. I lunged for his arm, and froze when he narrowed his eyes at me. I silently begged, not wanted to let go of him to sign.

"One month, new boy."

* * *

"They gave you my schedule. You have my teachers, you have my classmates, you have my homework. For one month you will follow me. Learn how to adjust. I will do one thing for you, and one thing only. Translate. If you pick fights, you better finish them. If you forget your lunch money or whatever, I hope you weren't hungry. If your late for class I will not make excuses for the teachers. When this month ends you are on your own." I walked after Blaine hurriedly, Books pressed to my chest. Blaine stopped at his locker. skillfully put in his combination before sliding books inside, and taking one out. I huffed a breath as I slid my locker combo out of my pocket, and put it in. It didn't work. I turned to Blaine who was silently watching me. I tried again. Nope. Didn't work.

_Help? _I signed. Blaine raised his eyebrows before muttering. "Someone wasn't listening, before turning on his heels and walking away. Silent tears slid down Kurts face, as he tried his locker combo again. Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and hit his locker door. Kurt jumped back dropping his books, searching for the source of violence. A boy stood before him. Clad in leather, and a mohawlk.

"I'm Puck, had that locker last year. Gotta hit it." The boy, puck, said. Kurt smiled in thanks, and put his books in his locker.

"Whats your name?" Kurt looked up. Puck was watching him. Kurt put his hand to his throat and shook his head.

"Don't wanna talk huh? Thats cool where you headed." Kurt showed him is schedule and Puck nodded. "Your in history with me. Come on New kid."

The bell rang right after Puck, and Kurt walked into the room. Kurt noticed Blaine sighed when he say him, and stood to go stand by Kurt. Kurt refused to look at the boy who left him stranded in the hallway. He turned to the teacher, looking confused by the pair, and began to sign. Blaine sighed and translated.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I transferred here this morning. This is Blaine my temporary translator. I use ASL because I cannot talk, and if you need to ask me something please make sure Blaine is around." Kurt finished, and the teacher nodded looking very shocked. Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"If you try and cheat off me. I will quit." Blaine muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes, and pulled out is writing supplies.

* * *

**Hey guys? Like it. DW i will make sure Blaine warms up a little. **

**DARE-OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

"Awww little faggot can't talk?" The boy said to me in a baby voice. I huddled back against my locker looking wide eyed. "Figures they put the only faggot in school, with the new transfer faggot. Bet Blaine's having lots of fun with you." I tried to shout for help. I always do, even if none comes. There will always be that instinct.

"Hey David." Said a monotone voice. The bully, David, whipped around coming face to face with Blaine. Blaine looked collected. A bored expression. Hands in his packets. David didn't say anything as he slowly back away from me, and turned to face Blaine.

"I don't care what little love affair you have going on with Hummel. But don't include me in it." Blaine said. David looked shocked, as Blaine turned away from them and walked out of the locker room.

David slammed his fist into a locker near my head, and stalked away.

A few weeks passed. Blaine didn't act any differently toward me, and I tried to keep his distance.

"Kurt buddy? That you?" When I walked into the door friday afternoon. I rolled my eyes. As if I was going to answer. Burt came out of the kitchen with a dish towel in his hand, and a bowl in the other. He smiled.

"Hey bud. Friday night dinners tonight, Carole and Finn are gonna be home soon so wash up ok?" I nodded quickly as I ran down the stairs to my bedroom, and into my small bathroom.

"amd dem da entira gwee cwub decidwd to nwt lewt wachwel pwefowm" I kept flinching when bits of food, hit my face, and began to sign angrily. _God Finn, chew with your mouth closed. _Finn was relatively new to ASL, but understood.

"Sorry." finn said as he swolloed. When dinner was done Finn, and Burt began dishes since Carol and I did them last week. I turned to go downstairs, when My dad called out to me.

"Kurt bud, where you going" I signed, _downstairs. Homework. _When my dad nodded I bounded down the stairs and reached for my bag, looking when my fingers grasped empty air where my bag usually hung. Shit. I left my bag at school. I sighed and grabbed my house keys form the small bedside table as I ran up the stairs.

_Hey left my bag at school, gonna walk and get it. _Burt nodded, yelling a 'BE SAFE'. I waved at him over my shoulder.

It was january. Maybe 25 degrees outside, and of course I would have forgotten my coat. I wrapped my cardigan around tighter seeing as though it was my only warmth. Only a mile left till the school. I thought. The temperature kept dropping, and the lack of warmth reminded me of the day I lost my voice.

_"Of course I'll be home for dinner dad." I said into my phone, as i approached my car. Sleek, shiny, and new. It was a birthday gift from Burt, and Carol. "You know that I wouldn't miss it for the world" I continued into my phone as I fished my keys out of my bag, and inserted them into the lock. "Yes. dad" I said, situating myself in my seat, and turning on the heater, rubbing my hands, willing the cold to go away. " I have to go, I'm in the car. Oh course, love you too dad." I said as I hung up and sighed, before turning the key on, and pulling out of the parking lot. "OOHHH YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM THE WAY" red light. I thought to myself As i approached it. I gently eased my foot on the break to come to a stop, but i wasn't slowing down. What? I asked pushing harder. Nothing. I pushed down all the way, and my car was still going 60. WHAT THE HELL? I asked. Before I could cover my head I flew through the intersection, almost clearing it before a large truck caught the front of my car, sending me into a poll. _

__I was pulled out of my thoughts by a... car horn? I turned around to see a large SUV behind me honking. "Kurt?" The voice asked. I stopped and let the car pull up beside me. It was Blaine.

"What the hell are you doing out here? It's almost 5 bellow?" I shruged, and signed, 'Forgot my work at school' Blaine cursed, as he leaned over to unlock his door.

"Get in. Your freezing." I looked at him for a minute before climbing into the warm car. So warm. Blaine began turing heaters to face me, and cranking up my seat warmer. I silently sighed, and Signed a thank you. He didn't respond but I know he saw it. He shut my door, and began driving the direction of the school.

"Stay here." He said getting out. I had no complaints with that as I snuggled warmly into the seat, still somewhat cold, I noticed Blaine left his jacket. I reached for it almost half asleep from the warmth of it all, and wrapped myself in it.

"Kur

t. Kurt you need to wake up." I woke up to see Blaine hovering over me. His monotone expression the same.

"I have you work, tell me your address.

_1770 W street _I signed slowly. We kept driving when i accidentally fell asleep, and my head fell onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed and pulled the car over and began shacking me awake again. "Kurt you really need to stay awake."

_I was having a dream. _I signed slowly. _Where I wasn't ugly. And a boy loved me. _Blaine starred at me, eyes showing the only emotion i've seen in them so far.

"Your not ugly Kurt." He whispered, and before I knew it he was leaning toward me, I began leaning toward him before we met in the middle. I can't even describe it. My chest began to tighten, and I couldn't get any air into my lungs. Blaine immediately pulled back and pushed me away.

_Blaine wait, I think we shou- _I began to sign. Blaine let out a shuddered breath, and unlocked his door.

"Get out." He said. My eyes widened, and I was shocked. I didn't even know where we were. It was almost midnight and I was drop dead tired.

_But I- _I signed quickly.

"KURT GET THE FUCK OUT!" Blaine yelled. I let out a sob. One of the few noises I could make. Blaine's eyes widened and he glanced at me.

"Kurt wai-" I pushed the door open and began running down the street. The cold brushing my face like needles, and the tears leaking down. I didn't look behind me. We never looked back.

Thats what my mother said.

Never look back.

Only forward.

* * *

**YEAH! If i get enough reviews I'll continue this story.**

_but i- _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've been a little preoccupied. But I didn't get a lot of reviews, and reads so I was so uninspired to write. See. Reviews make me write faster. **

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day. Which was a great thing because I don't know if i could face Blaine. I would rather he still be mad at me, then go back into his cold. Hard, and mean shell. Every time I think of him a new wave of tears begins to wash over me. Why was I getting so emotional? He was just a translator to me. Nothing more, but I relied on him to communicate. So eventually, and i did have to go back, I would have to face him, But for now, Laying here in my bed, wishing I could hear myself cry was enough.

"Bud?" A tentitive knock on my door came. I reached over and grabbed a small bell from beside my bed, and rang it lightly. It was one of the meny symobls in my house that I use to answer someone when they can't seen my signing. The bell was a sign that people could come into my room. I would knock back on the door if I wanted to be alone. The door swung open, and I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling down my face. Burt had tried almost a hundred times to get me to tell him what happened last night. I wouldn't. I shook my head, and went up to my room. Later texting him when I wanted to stay from school. Saying i was having adjusment issues.

"Hey. The shop called me in. Will you be okay by yourself today?" I nodded, and turned my back to him curling into my blankets. He sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The same thing my mom used to do for me when I refused to talk.

"Finn will be home around five." I nodded and waited for my door to shut agian before climbing out of bed and into my walk in closet. White skinny jeans. A pea coat, and knees boots. I positioned a beanie on my head, and walked out my front door to my Navigator.

The afternoon was spent buying christmas presents, Coffee, and answering frantic texts from Rachel. A new friend I had made a few weeks ago.

Oh rachel would like those shoes. I thought as I approached the vintage clothing store. It was a little pricey, but apparently EVERYTHING was 100% vintage. I bought the shoes. Black flats with a silver ankle ribbon, and little golden heart buckles on the toes. I paid for my items when i observed the wall behind the cashier. Their. Placed in a small clear case, was a braclet. Nothing special. It had a semi think chain which was polished silver, and a small pendent. The pendent looked like a stone, but not. It was smooth, oval, and deep blue. On the front It read, 'courage' I paused. Stairing at it. I needed to get that for him. Even if I'll never give it to him. I pointed to the braclet and the cashier gave me an odd look before turning around and grabbing the braclet off of the show manaquin's hand, and holding it out to me. It felt heavy, cold, yet warm in my palm. My thumb traced over the stone, which was even colder. It reminded me of Blaine's personality. Cold, yet warm when it needed to be. I nodded, and handed it back motioning that I'll take it. He rang up the jewlery, and I almost collapsed at the price. But I don't think I would allow myself to let him put it back so I swipped my credit card, and watched in awe as he placed it into a velvet box, before pushing it toward me.

I remembed the days I used to sing. It was so wonderful, knowing that if I couldn't express something with normal words, I could always sing it. I had recorded myself many times. At the time I could never stand listening to my voice. Now it seemed like the only type of comfort I had.

I scanned my wall of home CD's before grabbing one off the wall. A silver disk in a light blue case labled, 'Hero.' It was almost 4:30, and Finn would be coming over to check on me soon, so I wrote a note and taped it to the door saying, 'Just come in. Doorbell does not work.' ~Kurt. Before turning to my piano, I placed the voice only CD into the large player above me. I almost cried when my voice came out, singing a soft version of 'I need a hero,' By Ella Mae Bowen. I fell in love with it in the new Footlose Movie. I began to play a melody to match the voice.

_One. two. three._

_oohhhh, wwooaohhhh, where have all the good men gone,_

_and where are all the gods? _

_Where is the street wise hercules to defy the raising odds?_

_Isn't their a white knight? Upon a fiary steep?_

_Late at night I toss and turn_

_and dream of what I need/._

_ I need a hero. _

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_hes gotta be strong_

_hes gotta be fast_

_and hes gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero,_

_Im holding out for a hero till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure. _

_He's gotta be soon._

_And he's gotta be larger then life. _

__Tears began to spill over my eyes. As I heard the front door open. _Must be Finn... _I thought. Maybe if he heard me playing he will leave. Kurt's hand repositioned themselves over the keys as he started the next verse.

_dadada da da da_

_da da da da da da da da_

_da da da da da da_

_Somewhere after midnight. In my wildest fantasy. _

_Some are just beyond my reach, _

_Theres someone reaching back to me. _

_acing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight...

__"Kurt?" A voice asked. I whipped around on my bench stopping my playing, and pressing pause on my radio. There stood before me was Blaine Anderson. Oh god. He was listening to me playing. And had heard my singing on my CD. I swolloed. Blaine was stairing at me, and I gapped back. I looked over his shoulder and say my bag on it. O. Thats right. I ran out before I grabbed my bag.

_What are you doing here?' _I signed. Blaine read my hands, and looked defeated.

"You forgot your beg. I was going to give it to you at school, but you didn't show up... i got... Worried." He set my bag on my bed but didn't move. I nodded in thanks. My mind realing back to the braclet that I had gotten fro him. Would It be overstepping my bounds if I gave it to him.

"I'm really sorry.. About... last night. I never meant for that to happen." Blaine said looking down at his feat. He also pulled another folder out from under his arm, and crossed the room holding it out for me. It was homework. Blaine had gotten my homework for when I skipped school.

'Thank you' I signed. Blaine nodded, before looking back at my piano. "You play?" He asked. I nodded. "Who was that singing?" He asked. I pointed to the radio, and he began touching it before pulling his hands away.

"May I?" He asked. I bit my lip once before nodding. He opened the disk drive and took out the home CD before reading the words on it

'Kurt Hummel, Holding out for a Hero' He gapped.

"This was you? While you could still... When you could?" He asked. I nodded again, and we stood in silence.

"How did it happen?" He asked in a small voice. I eyed him. "You don't have to tell me! Not if you don't want to." Why should I tell this boy anything? He was so mean! But I couldn't stop my hands as they began signing.

_It was a car accident. Well. Not really an accident. A few bullies from my old school took the brakes out of my car. I was flying through an intersection by the time I finally noticed. _Blaine looked down fidgiting with his shirt. I slowly rose up to my full height. Blaine was a little taller then I was, and before I knew it he had his arms wrapped around me crying. Like it was him who had lost his voice.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry Kurt." He said. That made me cry. I burried my face into his chest and let it out.

"Nobody will hurt you anymore Kurt. I promise."

And I believed him.

* * *

_**Hey guys! THIS IS NOT THE LAST WE SEE OF MEAN BLAINE! We may have one last occurance. **_

_**Dare-out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Been a while but im glad I could get an update in! WOOT WOOT!**

****I walked to school the next day. Blaine had dropped my bag off at school, and awkwardly left after that. I was somewhat upset that he didn't stay. Didn't give me any reason as to why he didn't want me in his car. I don't know why i kissed him, but when he wasn't being a complete ass, He was incredibly cute. His black hair, that uses way to much jell. To his strong jaw, and honey brown eyes that i seemed to melt into. But he freaked out when I kissed him. And then it clicked for me.

Oh god. Blaine wasn't gay was he.

Thats why he freaked out. He didn't want me. I tried to hold back a small sniffle as I glanced down at my thin wrist. Hung from it was the braclet that I was to scared to give to Blaine. In fear that it would make him uncomfertible. Make him run. I rounded the corner to the High school, and saw Blaine standing at the entrince. I ducked before he could see me, and let myself smile a large 1000 watt smile. I got over it quickly and began walking toward him.  
He looked bored. Like he wasn't really waiting, just hanging out. He didn't seem to notice me so I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned with a scowl that melted when he saw it was me.

"Kurt..." he breathed. I smiled and he did something odd. He took my hand. He slid his hand from the strap on his bag and into my pale one. I looked down at our intertwined hands and back up at him. He was watching me carefully.

"I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." He said and began leading me into the school.  
We went to history together, and he let go of my hand on, and off throughout the lession. I took comfort in knowing that he would always find my hand under the table. I should be worried about this. Was he sending mixed signals. Was I recieveing them wrong. Did he like me? We walked to our lockers, and began putting in our combinations. I was about to groan when mine didn't work, but a fist came out of nowhere, agian, and hit my locker. Startled, I jumped back as my locker jerked open, and turned to look at puck. He stood there, smug as ever. I smiled at him.

"Told you to hit it Hummel." He said picking my bag, and books up off the ground and putting them in my locker, and pulling out another.

"6th period. Advanced Algebra right?" He said handing my my book. I smiled agian at him, and began writing a note down.

"No Kurt don't worry about it." Blaine's voice said from beside me. His hand oddly wrapping around my waist. I couldn't help but relax into him.

"I'm your translator. No need to write notes." He said glaring at Puck. I smiled, and signed _Thank you Noah_ To him Blaine was pulling me away from him. I yanked myself away from him and turned away.

_What is your problem? I was talking to Noah!_ I signed. I could almost sense Blaine's cold walls coming back up around him, but I was to upset to stop myself._ You are sending the most mixed signals in the world! You KISS me! You scream at me! You kick me out of your car! Then you want to be friends! Then you want to be, what is this? More then friends. Holding my hand, and acting jealous over a straight boy who I am friends with because of all the days that YOU left me stranded in the hallway!_

Blaine stood there. Watching me. _SAY SOMETHING_ i sighned. He laughed.

"You want me to say something! FINE! I like you! I think you are the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. And god did I want to kiss you, and hold you and call you mine, and let everybody else know you were mine. But now Im glad I didn't, do you know why. Because now I know how much of a whinny, needy, clingy, little thing you are. You complain about EVERYTHING! You don't let people help you! You think you can just do everything you want! Well you can't! And whenever someone talks bad about you, or looks at you wrong I'm expected to swoop in and be your super boy! Well That was NOT in the job discription as your translator! And in fact I think that When i took this job I said, if you pick your own fights, then you can finish them. So from now on I hope you know how to finish them." My mouth dropped in shock. Blaine stood there seething. Hands fisted in his hair, and knocking bottles of soap, and shampoo off of the boys locker room shelf, before turning toward the door.

"Oh and by the way. Your month is over." He said before stalking out. The second the door closed I dropped to my knees and began to sob. I had him. He liked me, he was mine. If I wasn't such, a... such an annoying idiot, he would be mine.

"Well, well, well..." My head jerked up at the voice. Oh god no. Anyone but him. Dave Karofsky began walking toward me. Hands in his pocket and smile smug. "Looks like Anderson found someone a little better in the sack then you, hummel." I tried to stand up. To run away. I tried to fight, but he was looming over me. To close. To strong.

"Now I have the perfect chance. To make sure you'll never be his agian." He said. I expected a lot of things. A fist. A kick, a punch, and smack. But not a kiss. Never a kiss. I stood there shocked for a second. Feeling his rough lips on mine. Before my hands found his chest and I pushed him away. My hand over my mouth I began to sob, and push past him, but his hand caught my waist. I kicked lockers. Threw bags, made as much noise as possible. Hoping someone would hear. Nobody ever did.  
"You won't tell a soul!" Karafskoy said above me! I shook my head.  
"I'll make sure of it." He snarled. Everything went black.

Blaine's POV  
I didn't mean any of it. Kurt was perfect. So perfect. From the minute I laid eyes on him. I had to try and leave to room, in fear that I would do something weird, like grab his hand, or brush that lock of hair out of his eyes. For someone who couldn't talk he always made sure everyone knew what he wanted to say. With, or without me. And when we kissed in my car. It was perfect. He was perfect. He was beautiful. And soft, and lovable. But I old habbits die hard, and I felt my walls come up, and i listened horrified as I began to yell. But it was nothing compared to what I just said to him.  
I wanted to kill myself when I heard the sobs break out behind the slammed door behind me. I wasn't used to being able to show my affection. And being told I was doing it wrong, kinda made me snap, and i took it out on Kurt, and that wasn't okay.  
I'll make it up to him. I decided. I would steal im away after school. Take him out. Dinner, movie, skating, whatever he wanted. Then I would ask him if he would be mine. If he would be Blaine Anderson's boyfriend. If he would let me kiss him. Hold him. Marry him. Well maybe not the last one. Yet. A smile formed on my face as I made a plan. I reached my locker and opened it quickly, and stepped back when a small box fell out. I opened it. Inside was a braclet. Silver in color, and it had a small stone in the middle with 'Courage' Embeded in it. It was perfect.  
It was amazing.  
It reminded me of Kurt. I looked in the box, and say a note. It read.  
_Blaine,_  
_I don't know if you know how important you are to me. From being my only form of communication, to being my only friend. I'm sorry if you didn't want to kiss me in the car, or your not gay, and I was just that creepy boy who tried to kiss you, but I really like you as more then a friend, and I was too much of a coward to come to school the next day. I went out shopping. I got the for you. It reminded me or you. _  
_I'm sorry. _  
_Kurt._  
The note didn't even hit the floor before Blaine took off toward the boys locker room shouting the love of his life's name.

* * *

**Hey guys i promise I will try and update more. I've been busy! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey** guys! READY FOR AN UPDATE! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WHO KNOWS?**

*pant,_ pant, pant, pant, pant* "YOU!" punch, "WONT!" Kick, "TELL!" another kick. "ANYONE!" I remember clearly. Kurts crumbled form laying on the cold tile floor. Pale, and bleeding. I remember the guilt I felt. And the fury I felt toward Karafosky. My hands balled at my fist. Tears streaking my vision as I launched myself at the boy who was easily three times bigger then I. _

_"What the fuck?" His voice said. His ugly, twisted, voice. I needed him to stop talking. I lost myself, for a minute, while I was beating him. I lost my goal. To be back with Kurt. To save him. I made sure Karafosky was knocked out. That I wouldn't hear his voice again._

_"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HIM!" I screamed at his limp form before I rolled off, and crawled to kurt, cradling his head in my lap. _

_"He will never touch you sweetie..." I whispered, brushed blood from his eye. They were closed, and unseeing. Those beautiful eyes. Glaze, he called them. _

_"Never." I whimpered. I tried to get Kurt to wake up. When I realized that I was getting nowhere, I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed 911. _

"I told you Mr Anderson. Immediate family only!" I looked up at the nurse. She was pale, and skinny, with soft blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun at the crown of her head. She seemed young. Early thirty's or late twenties. It didn't stop me from resenting her.

"I took him in! I should be able to see him! Please! I'm his boyfriend!" I said. _Lie. _I told myself. Maybe if I wasn't such a dick he would be my boyfriend by now, and not suck in a hospital bed. I called Burt, and told him what had happened. He was in charge of the shop for the day, and couldn't leave until six. It was almost two now.

The nurse glared skeptically. Almost judging me before she sighed heavily.

"This!" She said slamming a pile of paper work onto a nearby table. "Is paper work." I looked werily at the pile, and back to her. "You were the one to bring him in. You need to write out your side of the story, and witnesses that say it. Location, time, and what not." She went on, and on. I looked at the table. A pen in my hands I began to cry.

"After this." I sobbed. "Can I see him?" I asked her. She looked at me with sympathy, and nodded. I nodded whipped my eyes with the back of my hand, and began to fill out paper work.

**ONE HOUR LATER. **

"kurt!" I yelled when I opened the room. I was met with a sleeping boy on a hospital table, and immediately shut my mouth. Kurt looked a lot better then he did this morning. The blood was cleaned, and his torso was warped in a long bandage. I took a deep breath, and gently eased my hand into his. and waited.

Burt came by later. He sat with me, and cried a bit. I left the room for about an hour, so they could be alone, and I could grab some food. I contemplated calling my parents, but settled for a text message. I decided to stay with him that night. To hold his hand, and whisper my apologies over and over again to him. To be there when he woke up, and to never hurt him again.

He didn't wake up.

It was almost four days before I got the call in class from Burt. Kurts father. Kurt was awake, and asking for me. I didn't bother to sign myself out at the front office, or even tell the teacher that i had to go. I just left. I probably broke the speed limit on the way to the hospital, but everything seemed so small and unimportant compared to Kurt being awake, and Kurt needing me.

Burt met me outside of the hospital room, and opened the door for me. Kurt sat at the edge of the bed, starring at his feet.

"Kurt..." I breathed. Kurt's head came up, and he looked me in the eye, before launching himself acrossed the room, and into my arms. I automatically help him back, tightly around the waist. "Kurt..." I breathed into his soft hair. He nodded, and pulled back before kissing my face. I was shocked but stood there as he kissed every inch of my face. He then pulled me down to kiss me on the lips, and suddenly pulled back. A look of apology on his face. I stopped him, and gently grabbed his chin.

"I am so sorry sweetie... For leaving you. I broke my promise, and it will never happen again. I love you.." I said before I could stop myself. Kurt starred at me, before closing the distance between our mouths and molding his soft lips against mine, as I immediately began to move them in time with his.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile and nod, without breaking the kiss. I picked him up and set him back down gently on his bed, not breaking our kiss again. I chuckled when his hands wound around my neck, and wouldn't let me put him down.

"Kurt." A deep voice interrupted from behind us. Kurt let go of my neck, and fell with a thump onto the bed. There stood Kurt's dad, and a doctor. I straightened up, but let my hand slip into Kurt's.

"We have some news!" The doctor said cheerfully moving over the illuminating machine thingy, and pinning up some pictures that looked like Kurts skull, and throat.

"As you can see here in Kurt's frontal vocal ovinoals, his white blood cells have gathered at an alarming rate around the inflection area. Creating a, pathway, if you will for the remittal debrey for make it's way from the tissu-"

"Wait!" Kurt's dad interrupted. The doctor stopped and looked at him.

"Are you saying my son will be able to talk again?" He said in a strained voice.

The doctor nodded.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Updates soon, but Thank you to KlaineForeverandEver for reminding me and not letting me forget this one! **


End file.
